A Sudden Change
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito has second thoughts about Tohru.
1. Apology

**A Sudden Change**

Akito starts thinking about what Tohru said.

Contains lemon and mild language. Reader discretion is advised. HAHAHAHAHAHAH! (That means it's not for kids!)

I do not own Fruits Basket, but I read the manga and I watch the anime every day. _

_You're alive. _

Those words have been stuck in Akito's head the minute Tohru said them. The minute she said it, Akito started regretting what he had done to her. He knew he had to tell her the truth, and very soon. But how was he going to talk to Tohru alone without Yuki and Kyo being overly suspicious and Shigure and Hatori being worried? He already knew his answer.

Outside, Tohru was starting to run towards Yuki and Kyo at the gate.

"Wait!"

A voice had approached them; only Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki knew who it was. It was Kureno, the bird of the zodiac and Akito's lifelong best friend.

"Kureno." Yuki was completely shocked to see he hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello Yuki," said Kureno, "I see you've grown quite a bit. But that's not why I'm here, Akito sent me. He wants to talk to Tohru alone."

Everybody was frozen. "Why this all of a sudden?" asked Shigure.

"Well," said Kureno, "knowing Akito, he changes his mind all the time and stuff. But he really needs to talk to Tohru, alone."

With that, Tohru followed Kureno inside to Akito's room; she was told she could go in. When she stepped in and closed the door behind her, she noticed Akito was standing over by the entrance to the porch. What she noticed most of all was his changed of attire, he was wearing black skinny pants, and he was shirtless. That made Tohru blush; he looked so handsome even without a shirt. Akito turned around and looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Come here," he said as he held out his hand. Tohru felt a little nervous, but she couldn't refuse him because she knew he was upset about something. She placed her hand on Akito's hand and he held it ever so gently, and then he pulled her towards him. She was even more surprised when Akito kissed her passionately; it was so passionate that it made her moan. After a couple long minutes of tongue battling, he pulled away so they could catch their breath, now was his moment to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Tohru," he whispered.

"For what?" asked Tohru.

"For what I did to you earlier. I shouldn't have done it," said Akito as he held Tohru close in a gentle, loving embrace. "I am so sorry."

'It's like he's became a totally different person,' Tohru thought as Akito continued.

"It's just that, all this time I couldn't find the right time or place to tell you the truth."

"Truth?"

Akito took a deep breath, which he hadn't done in years.

"I love you Tohru."

Tohru was completely shocked to hear that from Akito. "For how long?" she asked.

"Since I first saw you," said Akito. "Basically it was love at first sight, it became a lot more frustrating because Yuki and Kyo are always having fights, and I get worried, thinking you're gonna get hurt because they're not watching, and not only that. They're always with you and I can never find a time to be with you alone without them questioning you all the time or telling you not to be alone with me. It really ticked me off that I had to keep my true feelings a secret and lie to everybody; but now, I don't care what they do or say. I love you, I always have and I always will."

Tohru couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around him and start crying. Akito did not want to her do that. "No, Tohru. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad," she said, "I'm crying because I'm happy. Because I love you too."

That made Akito happier than ever before in his life; so happy he started kissing Tohru more passionately than before, which led to more serious love. Tohru smiled against his lips as he started unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off along with her bra. She started pulling her skirt off as Akito unzipped his pants. Now without clothes, Akito picked Tohru up, carried her to his bed, and he climbed on and started kissing her neck. Tohru started moaning when he started rubbing her breasts.

He then started sucking on her nipples as he thrust his fingers into her entrance making her moan more. After that orgasm, he poised himself on top of her, and he thrust his length into her entrance penetrating her virginity. He waited for her to adjust to the feeling, and then he started to move slowly making sure not to hurt her. Tohru was starting to like it so much she begged for more. Akito started going faster until he exploded and spilled inside her making her scream his name loud enough for the whole estate to hear.

After that, they lay in each other's arms. They both couldn't be any happier than this, especially as Akito held her tight and they kissed non-stop.


	2. Happy

It has already been three weeks since Tohru saw Kyo's true form, now they were worried because she had been coming home later than usual. They also discovered something that was not like her; there would be a few days where she wouldn't come to school. One night Momiji came to Shigure's house and told him, Kyo and Yuki that Tohru hadn't been coming to work at all because she had seemingly quit that job. Even Tohru's friends were getting very worried, so they made arrangements with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure. They decided to go find Tohru, and the first place they went to was the Main House to confront Akito.

Hatori told them Akito wasn't there and that he was at the grocery store with Tohru. That was unusual, he never leaves the estate. So they went there, but when they walked in, they saw a few people wearing burgundy or grey shirts and black pants. They were also holding machines in their hands. There were no customers, so they were wondering why Hatori said Akito and Tohru were there.

"Hey guys."

"Kureno what are you doing here?" asked Yuki.

"We're all doing inventory," said Kureno. "Follow me, I'll show you where Akito is."

They all followed Kureno. "Akito!" he called out. "Marco!"

"Polo!" Akito called back.

"He's in aisle five," said Kureno.

"Thank you," Yuki replied as they started walking toward that destination. Once they got there, they saw Akito wearing a grey shirt, black pants and holding a machine in his hand.

"Hey asshole!" Kyo shouted which made Akito jump.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"YOU are the problem you son of a bitch! Where the fuck is Toh…"

"KYO!" Akito yelled, and Kyo stopped. "Calm down. Tohru's fine, she's in aisle seven. But don't distract her, she's still trying to get used to all this stuff."

"And how long have you been doing this?" asked Yuki.

"About two years now," Akito answered. "Basically since my mom died. Tohru just started three weeks ago. She's still a little slow but she's getting better."

"And what colour shirt is she wearing?" asked Kyo.

"Burgundy!" said a cheerful voice behind him. They all turned around and saw Tohru wearing a burgundy shirt, black pants and holding a machine. "Akito told me this team needed more people, so I decided to apply and I got hired. I know it gets in the way with school, but they understand, and mom understands too!"

'That's just like her' Yuki thought.

"In fact, we can use more people on the team," said Akito. "People are quitting because the district manager's a douche, he's firing people for very stupid and untrue reasons and my sister is getting pissed off at him about it."

"Why would your sister get mad at him?" asked Kyo.

"Because she's the area manager," Akito answered. "I'm surprised Kureno and I haven't been fired yet."

"And why is that exactly?" asked Yuki.

"Because we're cocky," said Kureno.

"Yeah what he said," said Akito, then they all started laughing.

With that they agreed; so Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu and some other zodiac members applied for the job and got hired. Akito made sure the district manager stayed out of their business. They all wore burgundy shirts and black pants and the held machines in their hands, occasionally wearing finger lasers. They enjoyed the job, they liked the fact it gave them the opportunity to spend time with their god. For once, they felt like a normal family.


End file.
